Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black
Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Agent K and his partner Agent D intercept a truck smuggling illegal immigrants into the United States. Inside they discover an alien disguised as a human. When he runs, they shoot him and use neuralyzers to wipe the memories of the border patrol witnesses. D decides to retire and asks K to wipe his memory too. NYPD officer James Darrell Edwards III pursues a supernaturally fast and agile suspect. Before the suspect jumps to his death, Edwards sees his irises blink horizontally. In upstate New York, an alien crash-lands and kills a farmer named Edgar to use his skin as a disguise. K interviews James about his encounter, then neuralyzes him and leaves him a business card with an address. Edwards goes to the address and undergoes a series of tests, for which he finds unusual solutions. While the other candidates are neuralyzed, K offers Edwards a position with the Men in Black (M.I.B.), a secret non-government agency that polices extraterrestrial activity on Earth. Edwards accepts and his identity is erased, becoming Agent J, the newest M.I.B. recruit. The alien in Edgar's skin goes into a New York restaurant and kills two aliens disguised as humans. He steals from them a container, searching for something, but finds only diamonds inside. After investigating the crash landing at the farm, K concludes that Edgar's skin was taken by a "bug", a species of aggressive cockroach-like aliens. He and J head to a morgue to examine the human bodies the bug killed. Inside one body they discover a dying Arquillian alien, who says that "the galaxy is on Orion's belt". The alien, who used the name Rosenberg, was a member of the Arquillian royal family and his death may spark war. M.I.B. informant Frank the Pug, an alien disguised as a dog, explains that the missing galaxy is a massive source of energy housed in a small jewel. The bug and J separately deduce that the galaxy is hanging on the collar of Rosenberg's cat Orion, which refuses to leave the body at the morgue. J and K arrive just as the bug takes the galaxy and kidnaps the coroner, Laurel Weaver. The Arquillians deliver an ultimatum to M.I.B: return the galaxy within an hour or they will destroy Earth. The bug arrives at the site of two disguised flying saucers, the observation towers of the New York State Pavilion at Flushing Meadows, and abandons Laurel. The bug escapes on one saucer, but K and J shoot it down. It sheds Edgar's skin and swallows J and K's guns. K provokes it until he too is swallowed. The bug tries to escape on the other ship, but J slows it down by taunting it and crushing cockroaches, angering it. K blows it apart from the inside, having found his gun inside its stomach. They recover the galaxy and are about to be attacked by the bug again but Laurel shoots it with J's gun. At M.I.B. headquarters, K tells J that he has not been training him as a partner but a replacement. At K's request, J neuralyzes him; K returns to his civilian life and Laurel becomes J's new partner, L. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Molly Hale, Celebi, The Digidesten and their digimon, Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kolwalski, Rico, and Private), Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Genie, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Lilo, Stitch, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Crime Empire (Joker, Harley Quinn, Two-Face, The Penguin, Negaduck, Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, and The Liquidator), The Trix (Icy, Darcy, and Stormy), Hämsterviel, Devious Diesel, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, The Grand Duke of Owls, Naga, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Crime Empire, The Trix, Hämsterviel, Devious Diesel, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, The Grand Duke of Owls, Naga, and Team Rocket will be working with Edgar the Bug. * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange, Lilo and Stitch, and Men in Black contain aliens. * Due to the film's strong language some scenes will be censored. * Both Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin and Men in Black were released in 1997. * The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Men in Black II. Category:76859Thomas Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Mystery films Category:Censored films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Adult films Category:Films dedicated to Rip Torn